The Sonniest Vacations
by Freckles4Doc
Summary: When MacKenzie Falls has their vacations joined with So Random's, what could happen? Totally Channy! Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was chatting excitedly as they sat in Mr. Condor's wide office about their next vacation trip. Every year, the MacKenzie Falls cast would get a cool three-weeks or so trip to somewhere, and they had heard this year's trip would be fantastic.

Suddenly, a beeping sound rang through the air. They all stopped their talks and turned to Ferguson as he took out his black new cell phone.

-It's a text message from Jeff!-He said, everyone watched with interest. Jeff was their show director, and usually sent messages only for good news, and they hoped this time was for that reason too. Ferguson started reading the note aloud.

_Dear Ferguson Michaels:_

_I'm very sorry to announce you will not be going to the trip because you have been chosen to do the publicity work for the break._

_-Jeff Collins_

Ferguson had a sad face as he turned to his friends and said a quiet bye as he left the office. The whispers started again, but this time they were interrupted by the loud voice of Mr. Condor.

-Sit down, kids!-He said, taking a seat in the big chair behind his large metallic desk. The MacKenzie Falls cast took a seat without even saying a word.

-As you know, you're here for the vacation trip instructions of the year. This time, it's going to be a better trip, but slightly different. Due to the low budget, we decided to join the trip with the So Random! cast-He finished as he studied the shocked expressions on the actors' faces.

-Oh! I get it! We're being prank'd, right?-Portlyn asked as she laughed, but then stopped when she saw the serious expression on Mr. Condor's face. Mr. Condor decided to ignore the question. The Falls cast started looking at each other with oh-no-he-didn't looks. As their eyes landed on Chad, they saw his eyes staring blankly at the wall, accompanied by a smile.

-Chad! Snap out of it!-Skyler said, bringing Chad back from thoughts.

-What were you thinking! We're going to _share _vacations with the Randoms!-Marta continued.

-I know. It's just that Son-he started as he caught himself before admitting something he shouldn't. –It's terrible! It's the worst idea I've ever heard!-He lied as he recovered. He was in love with Sonny Munroe, but even though he tried to hide it, everyone seemed to know except from the girl in question.

-We're here-said an out of breath voice from the doorway as they turned to see Grady, followed by the other cast members.

-Sorry we're late!-Sonny excused themselves as they walked to the chairs. They all took a seat, but they seemed to not be enough, as Sonny couldn't find a chair for her.

-Here you go, Sonny-Skyler said, standing up and offering her chair to Sonny.

-Oh, that's very sweet of you, Skyler!-Sonny said, taking his seat beside Chad. Chad turned to glare at Skyler, who smirked at him, walking over.

Chad gave him a what-was-that-about look, as Skyler responded with a you-said-you-didn't-care one.

-So, about the plans….-Mr. Condor said as everyone tuned to him, but then all eyes turned to Sonny, who had raised her hand.

-Yes, Munroe?-Mr. Condor questioned.

-I just had to announce that Zora said she wouldn't be coming-Sonny said.

-Anything else?-Mr. Condor asked, even though it sounded more like a statement. Everyone shook their heads quickly.

-Good. So as I was saying, the trip consists on a short trip to Sydney, Australia, where you will take a ten-day cruise through New Zealand, followed by short trip to Orlando, Tampa Bay, Niagara Falls and New York, and finished off by some fun in Los Angeles.-He explained. Everyone had excited smiles on their faces and happy thoughts on their minds.

-Now, I will give you each a folder with the itinerary, plane tickets, some theme park tickets, cruise room key, and other stuff. The name of your roommate will be at the bottom, and he or she will also be your companion for the buddy system-Mr. Condor said, handing different colored folders with each other's name printed on it.

-You can now leave the room-Mr. Condor said, shooing them off.

All the Randoms grouped in a corner, and the Falls grouped in the other.

**Chad's POV**

I opened my folder and skipped through the pages of the light blue folder. I better get a good partner. We're going to be together for most of the trip! I continued flipping pages until…Aha! Found it! A smile crept to my face as I read the name I was hoping to see.

Five, four, three, two…I counted in my head…One!

-AHHH!-I heard Sonny scream from the other side and turned to look at me. I smirked coolly as I shrugged while she ran back to Mr. Condor's office.

-This must be a mistake or some sick joke. I'm so not sharing a room with a boy, and even less if it's Chad Dylan Cooper!-Sonny freaked.

-I'm sorry, Sonny. Ferguson and Zora weren't able to come, so I had to pair one girl with a boy. Chad can't be that bad, can he?-Mr. Condor asked and then continued- and you two seem to get along pretty well…-

Sonny let out an exasperated sigh as she turned and walked out.

-Hey, roomie! - I mocked as I draped an arm around her shoulders.

-Leave me alone-she muttered as she picked my hand off her shoulder.

-Come on, Sonny! We have to pack!-Tawni screamed from behind. Sonny turned to leave, but I grabbed her hand. I didn't want her to leave yet.

-What do you want, Cooper?-she said infuriated as she pulled her hand away from mine.

-Nothing…Just to remind you what a great trip this will be!-I said, just to annoy her, even though it was true…For me, at least. Sonny just glared at me as she ran off to Tawni.

Oh, well. I better go pack. I turned to my dresser room.

Is it cold or warm there? I think both…

I rummaged through my full closet as I picked clothes from the racks and threw them messily in a huge black suitcase. I can always get someone to pack it nicely later… I had clothes for warm weather, cold weather, swimming clothes and others. I was dressed in the MacKenzie Falls uniform, black shoes and a large smile.

Why wouldn't I be smiling? I'm going to be for most of the trip with Sonny! She obviously doesn't have a great liking to me but I still have time to change that, I mean...Who couldn't fall in love after almost a month of traveling around with the Chad Dylan Cooper?

_Ring! Ring!_

What can that be? I crept closer to my phone and checked it.

One new message from Sonny Munroe.

_Chad:_

_They called everyone for a meeting on trip arrangements. Be at the prop room (the place where you always come to annoy us) in five minutes._

_-Sonny_

I smiled. I walked through the disorganized dressing room as I made my way to the door right after I replied with a short message:

_Be right there, Sonshine_

_-Chad Dylan Cooper_

_**Hi guys! **_

_I know this isn't a very good chapter, but it will get better. This was just the opening chapter._

_If anything is hard to understand, you didn't like, did like, or have any ideas… PLEASE write it to me!_

_I'll be updating soon!_

_**-Freckles4Doc**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own anything, by the way. Just the storyline and title!**_

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe I got, of all of the people, Chad Dylan Cooper… Well, it's just my luck. Tawni had dragged me to our dressing room talking excitedly about the trip and occasionally complaining about being with Portlyn. She kept babbling on about her cool summer clothes and cute winter ones she was going to pack for the trip, not to mention swimsuits, until…

-Sonny! Tawni! We are going to talk about the trip now. Let's gather in the prop house in five minutes! I need you to pass the message to Cooper.-Marshall announced and left quickly afterwards.

-You call Chad!-Tawni pointed at me the second Marshall left.

-Hey! Why me?-I complaint.

-Well… Do you want me to list the reasons? One, you are his partner, anyways. Two, he obviously likes you. Three, and the main reason, you're the only one fro So Random! that has his number!-Tawni explained, not even looking up from her closet.

-Okay-I sighed. I decided against calling him and just left a text. I was about to sit in the couch and read through my yellow travel folder, but a mooing interrupted me. I grabbed my phone to see what was it now.

One new message from Chad Dylan Cooper.

What now?

_Be right there, Sonshine_

_-Chad Dylan Cooper_

I rolled my eyes. Sonshine? Come on!

-Why are you rolling your eyes? Don't you like my new shirt?-Tawni asked, sounding hurt.

-No, Tawni. It's just this message from Chad-I replied, trying to calm her down.

-Ohhh! Can I see?-Tawni asked, but didn't even wait for my answer. She just took the phone.

-Sonshine?!-Tawni said, trying not to laugh.

-Whatever-I muttered. _Stupid Chad_.

-So, do you think I should take the blue shirt or the cerulean one?-Tawni asked, holding out two identical shirts in almost the same tone.

-We should get going-I said, on an attempt to get out of this _fashion emergency_.

-Yeah-Tawni said, surprisingly not arguing back.

We started walking until we reached the familiar door to the prop house. The door was open, so we went in and took a seat. Marta was rested against a wall; Chastity and Portlyn were sitting on the large couch, whose free space was taken by Tawni; Nico and Skyler were sitting on the floor by the single chair occupied by Grady. I made my way to the smaller sofa and took my seat there.

-Whose missing?-Nico asked.

-Chad-Grady responded with a sour expression. As in cue, Chad entered the room looking around it and walking over to sit with me.

-Monroe-he greeted.

-Chad-I responded, acknowledging his presence.

-Okay, kids! Let's start! The first topic for the day will be the roommates-Jeff started-Oh! And in case you don't know, I'm Jeff Lansing, the director of MacKenzie Falls, and I'll be accompanying you on this vac-he started introducing himself, but was cut by Grady.

-What about Marshall?-He inquired.

-Mr. Pike isn't going to be able to come. I'm sorry. So now, can we start?-Jeff asked.

**Chad's POV**

I can't believe John is coming with us! Or Jack… Or Jeff…Or whoever he was. Well, I guess I have to listen now. This stuff may be important. This is my chance with Sonny. I better not waste it.

-The room arrangements. Tawni and Portlyn, please get together-Jeff ordered as the two girls moved closer grudgingly.

-Nico and Grady-Jeff said, and the two just moved a bit closer.

-Chastity and Marta-He said as the girls walked to each other.

-Skyler, you have a room with me, so come here-He ordered to a not so happy Skyler as he did as told.

-Finally, Sonny and Cooper-he said looking over at the two at the couch- I see you two are already sitting close together, so let's move on-Jeff tried to conceal a smirk. Was that weird, or it's just me?

-Okay. Anyone has any questions?-Jeff asked looking at the hands raising everywhere.

-Are this rooms for the whole trip?-Tawni asked, getting a nod to her dislike.

-Can I trade with Chad?-Skyler asked, winking at Sonny. I saw Sonny blush faintly. Who does he think he is, anyways?! What is he trying to do with MY Sonny?! I just glared at him while he smiled coolly at me. I could just kill him sometimes…

-No, Skyler, you can't trade with Chad or with anyone-Jeff answered. In your face, Skyler! Jack, John, Jay…. I will just call him Director. So, anyway, Director kept speaking.

-Now let's see the travel order. We will be first taking a trip to Sydney and enjoy there for a while until we take a cruise across New Zealand, then fly again from Sydney to Florida and Tampa Bay. Next, a short trip to Niagara Falls and New York, followed by activities in Los Angeles. Anyone has questions about this?-Director asked.

-I do!-I shot my hand up.

-Yes, Mr. Cooper?-Director asked, I think I could hint annoyance in his voice.

-Can I buy for myself a first class ticket instead of the coach one?-I asked. I don't think I can sit for HOURS and HOURS in those terrible coach chairs. Ugh!

-No, you can't. You are Sonny's partner and you stay with her. That goes for everyone!-Director answered.

-Well, what if Sonny comes with me?-I insisted.

-That would be okay, if Monroe accepts-Jeff, I think, said.

-We have to talk after-I whispered to Sonny.

-Now the activities in each place. You have tickets for lots of various activities in your folder. Some may not have the same as others, and you can choose as many places as you have time to do for the day. If you want to do something we have not provided with, just pay yourselves and _both_ of the partners have to go-Jeff finished-As for arrangements between friends or _couples_, we now give you an hour to discuss everything you want to. The flight departs tomorrow. The schedule is on your travel folders.

I could swear when he said couples he looked at Sonny and me. Weird. Now let's talk with Sonny…

**Normal POV**

-So, are you coming on first class with me?-Chad said hopeful.

-I don't think so. It's really expensive, especially for a trip that long-Sonny said a little sad.

-Oh, don't worry about that! I have my ways with people. We'll fix it on the airport-Chad said dismissively. Everyone around them started to leave somewhere and plan their activities with their partners.

-Let's go to my dressing room to choose the activities-Chad invited her.

-Sure-Sonny answered, getting up after Chad and followed him. They walked to the MacKenzie Falls stage and took a right turn, just to find a big star with the sparkling letters CDC. Chad opened the door to his large dressing room.

-Wow! It's huge! Is it all for yourself?-Sonny said in amazement. Chad couldn't help but feel proud.

-Yep! All for me! Let's go to the couch-Chad said, leaning his arm over her shoulders to guide her.

_Hi! I would really like reviews. I don't want to sound mean or anything, but no update until I get six reviews at least. I'm really sorry of the characters are a bit out of character. If you have any suggestions, comments, ideas or anything, just write to me! This will get better soon!_

_-Freckles4Doc!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chad's POV

-So…What activities will we be doing?-Sonny asked me as she sat on the couch. I sat down next to her, not so close, but almost touching.

-I don't even know what the activities are-I admitted, opening my folder.

-Then let's choose! Let's start in Sydney-she said flipping her folder open on a division marked as SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA.

-Hey, Chad?-Sonny called at me.

-Yes?-I asked.

-Please, for the sake of the trip, can we at least pretend to be friends?-she questioned. Friends? Just friends? Well, one step at a time.

-I'll do my best, diva-I answered jokingly, getting a joking glare from Sonny before she turned back to that folder. I really don't care what we'll do if I'm going to be with Sonny. She's just cute in every way…

-Chad? Why are you staring at me like that?-Sonny asked. I didn't really notice I had been staring at her. _Stupid cute_.

-Uh…Nothing! I was just thinking about the trip. So, what will the activities be?-I asked her, trying to make forget about this. How does she do this to me?

-Well, there are lots of activities in Sydney, so let's just agree in the best ones-she said, kind of asking me for approval.

-Sure-I answered smiling-But keep in mind that the first day we'll be very tired from switching planes and the long flights, so it's just best to rest and explore the hotel-I reminded her.

-Right. Any ideas for the next day?-She asked me. I just simply shrugged. She stopped her eyes at something on my desk. Sonny stood up and brought back two yellow highlighters. Huh? I guess she saw my confused expression as she handed me one and started talking.

-You can highlight what you want and I'll highlight what I want, and then we compare results-she explained to me.

-Okay. Good idea-I praised her as she gave me a smile. Then again, turned to her travel folder. I just looked at the page and decided to let Sonny choose activities. As I said before, I could care less what we do.

-Ready! Are you done?-She asked me. I nodded and she gave me a puzzled look after seeing my page without any marks.

-I'm letting you choose. I don't really care about the activities. Anything is fine with me- I told her nonchalantly. I was going to tell her that it didn't matter what we did if I was with her, but stopped myself on time.

-Okay, I guess- she said, still a little confused.

Normal POV

-What did you choose?-Chad asked.

-We could do the Harbour Bridge and the Opera House, which are big attractions, Mrs. Macqarie's Chair and the Chinese Gardens, which I heard are nice and I wanted to see, and Cook & Phillip's park, which is different from the rest, seeing that it has a pool-Sonny told Chad.

-Sounds great to me-Chad said. He thought they were simple and fun.

The two spent about an hour and a half talking about the rest of the activities and hadn't even finished yet. They still had a few places, but neither realized that it was getting late.

_Beep! Beep!_

Chad's phone started ringing.

-I better go check. Be right back-Chad said standing to get his ringing phone.

-Hello?-Chad answered.

_-Chad. It's Skyler. I need you to come and pick the new script for the Season Finale episode_-He instructed.

-Can't it wait, Sky? I'm with Sonny!-He said with his tone lowered, looking at Sonny.

_-It'll just take a minute. She can wait for you to continue your make-out session_-Skyler said jokingly.

-Shut up! I'll be there-Chad said, followed by pressing the button to end the call.

-Sonny? I have to pick up the script for the next episode. Can you wait one minute for me here?-Chad asked her, hoping for a yes.

-Okay, but don't take too long-Sonny agreed. Chad waved from the door as he took off to the set. Sonny looked around the room and started feeling a little tired. Soon, her eyes were heavy, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Not less than a minute later, Chad was back. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

-Sonny? I'm back!-Chad called, getting no answer as he approached the couch. He saw Sonny asleep with a peaceful expression.

Chad's POV

She looks so peaceful. And so _cute_. Should I wake her up? Or shouldn't I? I decided to read through our travel folder to see what where we on to.

Wow! 36 hours! I can't believe we're that far from Sydney! Good thing we're going on first-class! Wait…Are we? It could be so good! Me and Sonny, just us… Chad! Snap out of it! Does she even know what effect she has on me? She's so innocent.

I guess I entertained myself reading about activities so much that time flew by. It was 9:00 pm already! Wait… Why do I feel I'm forgetting something... Sonny! I looked over to where Sonny was still sleeping soundly. People are going to start thinking stuff about us because of the time she spent here and the late time she's getting out. Oh, God…

I sat down beside her. Do I really have to wake her up? Do I really? I think I have to stop with the MacKenzie Falls thing. It gets boring. As I saw Sonny, I felt the urge to put my arm around her and just hold her. She's sleeping! She'll never notice, right? As my arms made their way around her, I felt warm all over.

Her head was on my chest, and it felt so good. I just wished I could stay like this forever! But then something interrupted my thoughts.

-Oh my God!-someone said. The next thing I heard was the click of a camera. I quickly spun around and saw…

-----_--------------------_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Hi guys! Again, I know it's a lot, but 6 reviews for a new chapter! Cliffhanger! Who could it be?_

_I've decided to make this a bit more interactive, so, in your reviews, vote for who you want it to be, options are listed below!_

_-Skyler or Portlyn, or both_

_-Tawni or Zora, or both. _

_-Nico or Grady… Or both_

_-A paparazzi or a reporter_

_-Marshall or Jeff, or both_

_-Someone else or another combination._


	4. Chapter 4

''Portlyn?! Rico?!''

Oh, this can't be good. What do I do now?

''Uhm… This is not what it looks like!'' I said stupidly. No one was supposed to see this!

''Care to explain, Chad? And, by the way, my name is Nico! N-I-C-O!'' Whatever! Like I cared about his name…

''I was just practicing for a scene in the Falls, and as Sonny was asleep, I said why not practice?'' I said. I know, stupid excuse, but Portlyn might buy it…

''Oh, okay!' 'Portlyn exclaimed cluelessly. Kiko, or whatever his name is, stared at me suspiciously.

''Portlyn, can you delete that picture and leave this room?'' I asked her with my charm on. That charm that won't work on Sonny…

''Sure, Chad'' Portlyn managed as she mechanically deleted the picture and walked right out of the room. Poor unfortunate soul. I silently shook my head, just to notice that that random was still standing there.

''What?'' I asked innocently.

''Don't mess with Sonny. Leave her alone or else'' he threatened. Oh, so he's playing the big brother card, huh? At Chuckle City, people could be freaks, but they did care about each other, unlike in the Falls. I carefully stood up without waking Sonny up. He turned around to leave, but I couldn't let that happen.

''Dude? Could you do me a favor? Can you not tell Sonny about this?'' I asked. I hope he's in his good mood…

''Can I get a ride on your car?'' he asked, as excited as a three-year-old boy with a huge lollipop. I sighed and nodded. It's worth it, I guess.

Nico left the room with a dumb smile on his face. All that for a ride in my car. Can you believe how low they are at So Random!? Anyways, I decided to wake Sonny up before something else happens.

''Sonny?''I said nudging her gently.

''Five more minutes'' Sonny muttered.

''Sonny, wake up now'' I said nudging her a little harder.

''I'll give you a cookie'' Sonny muttered again.

''A cookie? Really Sonny, really?'' I said. Cookie? I couldn't help but chuckle, but Sonny sat up quickly.

''Chad! What are you doing in _my_ room?!'' she asked. _Her_ room?

''Uhm, this is _my_ room!'' I said as Sonny looked around.

''Right. Sorry about that'' she smiled sheepishly. She looked adorable…Chad! Stop it! I guess Sonny saw my pensive expression, because she asked me what I was thinking about.

''Oh, nothing! Just…nothing!'' I said lamely. She stared at me suspiciously, but I guess she decided to drop it.

''What time is it?'' she asked.

''9:12'' I answered after a quick glance at my watch. Sonny's eyes went wide.

''9:12! Why didn't you wake me up?!'' Sonny asked, panicking. _**[A.N: I know in the show they don't stay at the studio, but in the story they do…Hey! My fist author's note ever! LOL]**_

''People are going to start thinking stuff'' Sonny said, very worried. ''I have to get out of here!'' I watched as Sonny grabbed her messenger bag and stuffed her folder inside.

''Bye, Chad! Tomorrow at 10:00 we'll decide the activities on the So Random! table at the commissary'' she opened the door and left hurriedly.

''Bye, Sonny'' I said smiling, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I dropped on my couch and let out a long sigh. Chad Dylan Cooper is not supposed to fall for girls! Girls are supposed to fall for him! But then, why is it all the way around?

_Moo. Moo. Moo._

Huh? What's that?

_Moo. Moo. Moo._

Last time I checked, I didn't have a cow!

_Moo. Moo. Moo._

It's coming from the couch.

_Moo_.

Aha! I got you!...Cell phone?!

Hey, someone's leaving a message!

_Hi! This is Sonny's phone, but I guess you knew that… I'm really sorry, but I can't talk right now, I must be very busy. Your call is very important, and I'll call when I can! Again, I'm very sorry… Leave a message after the tone… Please… If you want… Love, Sonny!_

_Beep_.

_Sonny? This is Tawni. You better not be with that boy who thinks he's prettier than me but is certainly not! If you don't…Oh, hi Sonny! This is very weird. I was leaving you a message!_

So, Sonny's phone, huh? She probably just noticed she left it somewhere. I might as well have some fun with it…

Tawni's POV

Where is that girl?! She was supposed to be with Chad. Poor Sonny to get stuck with him for the whole trip! Wait a minute, am I feeling sorry for someone? Of course not! I better call her right now. I think there might be something between them, and I'm so not letting Sonny be lovey-dovey eith the enemy!

I grabbed my extra pretty Tawni-fied phone and dialed Sonny's number.

Beep… Beep…Beep… Beep…

_Hi! This is Sonny's phone, but I guess you knew that… I'm really sorry, but I can't talk right now, I must be very busy. Your call is very important, and I'll call when I can! Again, I'm very sorry… Leave a message after the tone… Please… If you want… Love, Sonny!_

What?! I got the answering thingy? How can someone not have time for someone as pretty as me?! Oh, she better not be kissing Chad right now!

_Beep_.

''Sonny? This is Tawni. You better not be with that boy who thinks he's prettier than me but is certainly not! If you don't…''

''Hi Tawni! Sorry for being late! I can totally explain!'' Sonny said closing the door behind her. She sounded out of breath, as if she had been running.

''Oh, hi Sonny! This is very weird. I was leaving you a message!'' I said. Weird! I closed the call to see Sonny's confused expression. That expression soon turned to bewildered.

''My phone! I think I lost it!'' Sonny said.

''Oh, please! What's the big deal? It wasn't even pretty!'' Why does she worry so much about that horrible phone? Sonny changed her expression to mad, and then back to worried. I'm not going to get some sleep if she keeps talking about her phone, and rather loudly. Does she think I care? Well, I'm going to do this for my beauty sleep. I sooo don't care!

''Sonny, don't worry! You probably left it in the prop house! No biggie! Now _go to sleep_!'' I said with a big, big smile. Sonny looked at me puzzled, but then smiled.

''Yeah, you're probably right… I'll look tomorrow!'' Sonny said, making her way to her room.

''I'm always right. And pretty!'' I said. I won't let her forget that, even for a minute.

''Yeah, you are'' Sonny muttered.

''Oh, and you owe me an explanation about staying behind enemy lines after your curfew!'' I said. Okay, maybe I was being dramatic, but hey, I'm a T.V star! I turned to look at Sonny, but she was asleep in her bed. _Right_!

''Keep pretending, Sonny. Keep pretending!'' I said as I myself made my way to my bed, obviously decorated by beautiful fabrics with a Tawni touch. And _lots_ of pillows

_Hey!_

_This is the new chapter! How is it?_

_So the question for today… What will Chad do with Sonny's phone?_

_I will include all the good ones! You have three days to review! Ideas and comments are also very welcome! Oh, and thanks to all the reviewers and submitters! Really appreciated! If you want to recommend me one of your stories, also very welcome!_

_Keep reading and reviewing!_

_-Freckles4Doc!_


End file.
